


April fool's day prank

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Paderry (Padma Patil/Terry Boot) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Well, hit me.
Relationships: Terry Boot/Padma Patil
Series: Paderry (Padma Patil/Terry Boot) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056944





	April fool's day prank

Our story starts in the Ravenclaw common room. Terry Boot has an idea for a prank and he's trying to get his girlfriend Padma Patil to go along with it.

Padma scowled. "I'm not helping you line the corridors with dungbombs, Ter."

Terry rolled his eyes. "You're such a spoilsport."

Padma said, "Maybe I am, but that's such an immature prank."

Terry asked, "Do you have a better one then?"

Padma replied, "We could set off portable swamps in the worst possible places, so blocking off say the entrance to common rooms."

Terry smiled. "I like that idea, why didn't you tell me it before; Pad?"

Padma shrugged. "I just thought of it."


End file.
